


a union is born

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Lydia looks stunning in her wedding dress. Of course she does. Izzy is the one who arranged the selection of three dresses for Lydia to pick from. The pearls of the top shimmer in the dim light of the Institute's hallway, the gold accents on the cream fabric the same shade as the bracelet that rests heavily on the cushion in Izzy's hands, as the dress she herself wears.Izzy hates everything about this.[Set during 1x12. Izzy and Lydia, before and after the “wedding”.]
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Close to Canon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936036
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	a union is born

**Author's Note:**

> *wails incoherently about the amazing lydia&lightwood-friendships we were robbed of*

Lydia looks stunning in her wedding dress.

Of course she does. Izzy is the one who arranged the selection of three dresses for Lydia to pick from. The pearls of the top shimmer in the dim light of the Institute's hallway, the gold accents on the cream fabric the same shade as the bracelet that rests heavily on the cushion in Izzy's hands, as the dress she herself wears.

Despite the ridiculously short time frame Izzy had to prepare everything has come together very neatly. The chapel is tastefully decorated, the wedding tent is decked out in blues and gold, ready to host the guests for the subsequent meal and her brother looks amazing in his suit.

Seeing all of it come to life leaves Izzy feeling conflicted. She resents this marriage. If she had even the smallest say in the matter none of this would be happening. But it _is_ happening and she wouldn't see her brother married in anything less than a memorable and beautiful ceremony. She has managed to provide that much, at least.

It doesn't really feel like a consolation as the seconds to the inevitable slowly run out. Inside the chapel she can hear the attendees mingling, talking in whispers, taking their seats. She wonders how Alec feels and is relieved to know that Jace is already by his side.

Across from her on the other side of the chapel's entrance Lydia stands, silently waiting. She seemed calm all this time, but now she shifts on her feet, fiddling with the bouquet of roses in her hands. They're a deep crimson red, a sharp contrast to the white flowers Izzy picked as decorations for the room, designed to draw everyone's attention. Lydia looks down at them, her lips pressing together.

“Are you nervous?” Izzy asks.

Lydia meets her eyes, and the slight surprise in her gaze at Izzy's concern twists Izzy's stomach. It's true that they didn't have the best start but after Lydia's statement at her trial she thought they'd reached enough of a understanding of each other that a simple courtesy like this wouldn't startle Lydia. The evidence to the contrary makes Izzy uneasy. This is not the kind of relationship she wants to have with her-- with her sister-in-law, no matter how much she still despises the thought of Lydia becoming Alec's wife at all.

“Not really,” Lydia answers, an unsure smile on her lips. “Is that strange?”

It probably isn't, all things considered. This is nothing but a political arrangement. The signing of a contract, with an admittedly extraordinarily flashy venue. But nothing to be nervous about, not really.

“No. I don't think so.”

Izzy hates everything about this. She's never been particularily romantic herself, but it feels wrong for Alec. She knows her brother, and this isn't what his heart desires, even if it is what he _wants_ , as he hasn't stopped telling her during preparations.

She wishes she wouldn't understand why he's made the decisions he has. But not even two weeks ago she was about to pawn herself off to a political marriage so she doesn't have that much room to argue. She can't even scorn Lydia for agreeing to this marriage, as much as she wants to. Lydia has nothing to lose and a lot to win. She's just following reason.

Taking in the golden bracelet that will soon adorn Alec's wrist Izzy wishes that she could shape reason to be less cruel, but in the end she has no control over it, and no control over other people's choices. All she can do is support the ones she loves the best she can.

Alec could do a lot worse than Lydia, she tries to console herself. It leaves a stale taste in her mouth just thinking it because Alec could do a lot better, and Lydia could too.

“Isabelle,” Lydia says, her voice quiet and serious. “Thank you. For everything. I know you don't approve of this marriage, so thank you for all your help despite that.”

Izzy inclines her head guitily, unable to meet Lydia's candor when part of her “help” was to deliver an invitation to a certain warlock, pleading with him to thwart this marriage. Magnus hasn't turned up yet and Izzy has lost faith that he will. She aches once more, knowing that she has no real sway over other people's choices. All she can do is accept them.

“We'll be a family soon,” she replies to Lydia and then it's her cue to enter the chapel. She strides inside and faces the crowd with a perfect smile.

~ ~ ~

She catches Lydia right before she can slink out the side door.

“I...” Izzy flounders for a moment before she settles on a very heartfelt _“Thank you.”_

The unadulterated joy Izzy has been feeling for Alec falters a bit when she sees the brittle smile Lydia gives her in turn. Of course. Everything has a price, and the price for Alec's freedom is the plans Lydia made.

A flush of guilt washes through Izzy. “Lydia, I'm sorry.”

Lydia shakes her head. “Alec's happiness is more important than my career goals.”

The words rattle Izzy deeply because her own parents didn't see it that way. The contrast hurts, a lot, but at the same time she feels a wave of warm gratitude. “You really care about him.”

Seemingly amused despite herself Lydia huffs. “I was willing to marry him, wasn't I?”

Standing there in her splendid dress, framed by the dark hallway behind her she looks lost. Alone, abandoned.

“No matter what happened, you have a place in this family,” Izzy states with a fierceness that almost surprises herself.

Lydia chuckles. At Izzy's confusion she explains, “You're not the first one to say this to me.” She nods across the room where Jace is watching Clary.

Of course. Izzy shakes her head fondly. She can't imagine what Jace must have gone through these past few minutes, getting a front row seat to Alec's turbulent emotions.

She smiles at Lydia. “That's how you know we really mean it.”

“I do,” Lydia says. “And thank you.” She sighs, hands brushing down her dress. “I guess I should get out of this.” Unexpectedly she shoots Isabelle a smile and even though it's small it's genuine. “But I think I'll keep the braids for a bit longer. You really outdid yourself there, Isabelle.”

Izzy laughs. “You're welcome.”

Lydia nods, holding her gaze for a moment before she turns to leave.

Izzy watches her go with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i ship lyzzy T__T @sh why not canon?!


End file.
